A Letter to Whom He Loved
by DevilBoxers
Summary: [COMPLETE]Rin writes a letter to Kagome, and in return Kagome writes back. But when someone everyone thinks is dead is actually alive what will happen to Kagome and how will she react? SessXxKags
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this was written on a burst of random inspiration! So please no flames

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from inuyasha

Everyone had called him a cold-blooded killer, calling him a heartless bastard, but to me he was just Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, savior of me. Whenever someone looked into his eyes all they saw were murder and loathing. When I looked into his eyes I saw nothing, but pain and wanting. No one but me could see that in his golden orbs. I always wanted him to be happy, but no matter what, I could never find something or someone to forever make him happy. He would smile when I beat up Jaken, or when I brought him flowers. I had hoped InuYasha would help and heal the pain he had caused him, but he didn't. He always made it worse. The day he first laid eyes on you, his eyes lit up briefly, before returning impassive. I knew then that you were what he needed most. He probably wouldn't have said anything if I didn't. I saw you look at him, not scrutinizing like the others, but with sympathy, you must have seen what I saw every time I looked at him. Since then I would try and find you. Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't let me. Even though he said he hated humans, that wasn't true, he loved you and me. When he knew you were in danger he would try and save you but InuYasha always interfered. Then when he had kidnapped you, he didn't hurt you, he saved you. But, when InuYasha took you back, Lord Sesshoumaru was hurt even more. Lord Sesshoumaru was too afraid to say he loved you, but he did. Then that fate full day came, InuYasha had run off to kill one of Narakus' minions. Lord Sesshoumaru was there fighting to save you from the real Naraku. InuYasha then came and used a huge attack on Naraku, but when he used it, it killed Lord Sesshoumaru as well. I was at his side crying, the last things he said were "Tell Kagome I love her, and Rin I love you as well," then his eyes closed and his last breath escaped him. You were at InuYashas' side worrying about him. After Naraku was defeated and the Shikon no Tama together again, you didn't go back to your time. You stay here, but didn't get together with InuYasha either. Now why I'm writing this letter: you saw how Lord Sesshoumaru acted towards you, but you never once noticed him dead. You are the reason he is dead, but you also the reason he died happy. He got to kiss you once, when he had kidnapped you. So even though you two were never together, I at least hope you loved him as much as he loved you.

From,

Rin

Once Kagome had finished the letter she had tears streaming down her face. How could she ever forgive herself for him dying? Yes, she had loved Sesshoumaru more than anything. That's why she wasn't with anyone, not even InuYasha. She stayed here in the feudal era 'caused she had hoped Sesshoumaru had survived. Kagome Higurashi had loved Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, she would never forget him.

A/N2: If you like this and would like me to make another one to where Kagome responds please let me know R&R if you want, and remember no flames


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I know it says its complete, but **Suteki no Baka**, encouraged me to write another one

So now I decided that this is going to be longer! Thanks for the inspiration!

After a couple of weeks contemplating writing a response to Rin, she decided she would. Kagome sat down at her make-shift desk, not really sure what to write. Finally she decided that she would let her hand guide her writing. Kagome pulled out some parchment and a quill, and started writing.

_Dear Rin,_

_I never thought Sesshoumaru was a cold-blooded killer, or a heartless bastard. I'm sorry that you lost you guardian. I never once thought Sesshoumaru was a killer. I hated InuYasha for a long time, because I later found out Sesshoumaru was killed, by him. I was surprised when Sesshoumaru kidnapped me, I didn't know how to react properly. I was so much in love with Sesshoumaru that I couldn't think straight whenever I saw him. I'm so sorry that I didn't notice Sesshoumaru dead_.

Kagome took a break from writing her letter to wipe away the tears that were starting to stream down her face. Oh Kami, how she loved Sesshoumaru. Why did she not tell him that she did? Kagome returned to writing her letter to Rin.

_I had secretly hoped for years that Sesshoumaru wasn't dead, I was proved wrong. I had wished that we could be together after the battle, but it obviously didn't happen. Please forgive me, I didn't mean for you to loose someone you loved. I just wish that there was someway to bring him back. If there was, I would do it in a heartbeat, not only for you, but for me also. If I could turn back time, I would have told him I loved him. I would've prevented him from battling Naraku. Rin, please forgive me._

From,

Kagome

After Rin finished reading the letter she received from Kagome, she started crying. The letter may have been short, but it was packed full of emotion. She was happy Kagome loved Sesshoumaru as much as he loved her. Rin was also relieved that Kagome never thought he was a killer. From what she gathered, Kagome blamed herself for the death of Sesshoumaru. Rin had decided she would "forgive" Kagome, even though there was nothing to forgive. Rin had also found out that they both cared for Sesshoumaru more than anything. Rin decided it was time to pay Sesshoumaru a visit.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Alas, the new chapter is out! I've been contemplating whether or not this story should be continued! But thanks to **LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa **I decided that I would continue!

Disclaimers: Of course I don't own InuYasha, but I do happen to own many vol. of it!

Rin was walking in the forest that had once belonged to Lord Sesshoumaru, she wasn't aware of the peeping eyes watching her every move. Once Rin got to a fork in the forest she took the path to the left and just continued walking casually. The eyes that had been watching her stop, this part of the forest was dead silent, not a soul roamed here, not even the bravest of the brave.

Rin came to a large tree that looked like it could house one-hundred youkai or so. She looked around, making sure no one was watching before she bent down and tugged at a root. As she did this, a door came out of no where at the base of the tree, tall enough for someone of the height of 6'9. Once double checking no one was watching her, she quickly slipped inside. She was met with very comforting warmth. The tree she had entered was more than just a tree; it had rooms that seemed to go on and on.

As Rin entered the second room on the first floor, she was immediately aware of the golden eyes watching her every move from the shadows. She had a smile plastered on her face, as if she was the happiest girl alive, then again she considered herself to be that. The owner of the golden eyes never spoke a word, nor make a single sound, the silence seemed to speak for them.

As Rin looked into the eyes of the person, she just continued to smile; of course she knew who the person was, so she felt comfortable enough. As she sat down in a chair conveniently place next to the warmth of the fireplace, she placed a letter down on the table. The neat scrawl told the owner of the golden eyes, it wasn't Rins' writing.

The owner of the golden eyes spoke softly yet silkly, "Rin, tell me, who wrote that letter what does it say?" The voice even though soft was still hoarse from lack of use. Rin didn't pay any mind to the hoarseness of the voice but she still replied, "It is a letter from a friend, you could say. I do hope you will read it." After that was said Rin got up and exited the room, then exiting the house all together. She would pay him another visit later.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: yes I know people are confused about it; yes Sesshoumaru was killed in the battle against Naraku. So please enjoy!

Disclaimers: Hehe, forgot them on the previous chapters I think, and like before, I don't own InuYasha!

_**Shout outs!**_

**Kagome Miko207**

**LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa**

Rins' trek back to the Western Castle was a slow and relaxed one. This time no one watched her, even after she exited the silent and soulless part of the forest.

As she was walking, she was remembering what had happened in the past. When she was with Lord Sesshoumaru and Jaken traveling around everywhere. She also remembered when the battle took place, she was turning eight two nights from that fateful day. After the death of Lord Sesshoumaru, she had to grow up; she couldn't rely on Jaken or anyone else to take care of her anymore.

After the battle had come to an end, and Rin was crying at Lord Sesshoumaru's side, all she could think about was the lost of the person she loved. Rin didn't know what she was doing at the time, but the next thing she knew she has just swung Tensagia, reds, blues, and whites came from the sword. When she looked down she still saw a lifeless Lord Sesshoumaru, what she didn't know was that the affects that she should've seen hadn't taken effect yet.

Jaken had been mean the first few months after Lord Sesshoumaru's death, but soon he realized how close Rin was to Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord Sesshoumaru has loved her like a daughter, loved her like she was his biological child. Jaken didn't know that behind Rin's mask of smiles, she was crying inside.

Then when she was ten, she got a letter, in what appeared to be Lord Sesshoumaru's writing. She didn't know what to think of it. She read the letter carefully many times before setting out to see who this person was.

When she got to the same tree she went to today, she was slightly confused, but did what the letter said to do. To her astonishment the said door in the letter appeared. When she cautiously walked in she was amamzed at the size.

What made her break down in tears, something she hadn't done in since the death of Lord Sesshoumaru, was the pair of golden eyes looking down at her. She met his gaze as much as she could from her short height.

The person with the golden eyes has stepped out of the shadows, and what she saw, made her fall to her knees and cry with renewed vigor. She saw Lord Sesshoumaru.

It has been nearly two years since that day. It still played visibly in her mind, like it was just yesterday. Since then she would visit him constantly, it had been three weeks since she last saw him.

As she entered her home, the Castle, she thought about how Lord Sesshoumaru would react to Kagome's letter. She only gave him the letter; she made sure that the "from Kagome" part wasn't there for him to read. She was sure he would either cry, or would be irked that she has written to Kagome.

Lord Sesshoumaru hadn't wanted to return to the Castle quite yet, she hoped he would soon. She didn't like wander the halls alone, just occasionally bumping into servants and maids. Jaken had died the day before she got Lord Sesshoumaru's letter. So now the Castle seemed eerily silent, there was no yelling from the long deceased Jaken.

Maybe, if Lord Sesshoumaru saw the letter, he would come back here and live. Maybe. She hoped she was right, she hoped that Lord Sesshoumaru would be curious as to who loved him so. So maybe if he was curious, he would come here, here to live once again, here to be her company in this lonely and silent place.

Rin settled down in a chair to read a book that Lord Sesshoumaru has once bought her. She was going to read it when she remember that tomorrow would've been the anniversary of Lord Sesshoumaru's death. She would be fourteen two days after that. Lord Sesshoumaru had complimented on her maturity has such a young age. With that lost thought she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Some of you are confused it seems, yes Sesshoumaru is alive again. And I know a human can't use Tensagia properly, but you'll find out later why Rin was able to. Kagome will come in later on.

Disclaimers: Like I said I don't own InuYasha! Hehe

_**Shout outs!**_

**Kim**

**LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa**

Lord Sesshoumaru looked at the letter, wondering who had wrote it, wondering who had loved him so much. The only person that _he _knew that loved him was Rin, but that wasn't Rin's writing. The only person he remembered kidnapping was Kagome, but it was impossible that she loved him that way or any way at all. But this person seemed to have know him, and known about him dying. What the person didn't know was that he was alive now, very alive in fact

He decided that it was time to return home, his actual home, the Castle. As he exited the place he had called home for many years, he looked behind him, still wondering who the person was. He also decided that when he got home he would ask Rin who the person was.

Once he got there, he was surprised that no Jaken came to greet him, he was sure that Rin has told Jaken. He walked inside, looking around, still not seeing Jaken, just the occasional maid or servant.

He walked into the living room area, only to be greeted by a warm blazing fire and a sound asleep Rin. He smiled slightly, he loved Rin, she appeared to be human, but that fact was that she wasn't, she was far from human.

At first when he has met her he thought her a mere little human girl, greatly mistreated. Even little human children didn't deserve to be treated poorly. Once Rin got older, more like when she turned seven, he saw the resemblance of some sort of demon. Now that Rin was thirteen, he could clearly see the black star on her forehead, and the blue markings on her cheeks. Rin was one of the rarest demons.

When he remember that he was standing there foolishly watching "his" little girl, he snapped out of it, and sat down in a chair adjacent to hers. Rin knew that she was loved dearly by him. She was his pride and joy, you could say.

After sitting in silence for several minutes, Rin slowly began to wake. When she saw a glimpse of Lord Sesshoumaru, her favorite person in the world, she was instantly awake. He sat there with an amused smile playing across his lips, like it was natural.

They sat there in the silence, just enjoying each others company. Finally Lord Sesshoumaru decided to break the peaceful silence by speaking, "Rin, who was that letter from, I don't know of anyone but you who loves me that much." Rin sat there grinning before answering, "Lord Sesshoumaru, that letter was from Kagome. I told her how much you loved her. That was her response." Lord Sesshoumaru sat there speechless; he didn't really think that Rin would tell Kagome.

When a mischievous grin set upon Rin lips, it made Lord Sesshoumaru feel like there was more that she was letting on, like she has something planned up her sleeve, only she knew about. This made him uneasy, yet he did a good job of hiding it.

Rin was planning something that only her mind could understand. He had a feeling that whatever it was, would not only surprise him, but totally knock him off his feet, mentally speaking of course. Then out of no where she asked a question that seemed to be of no importance. "Lord Sesshoumaru, do you know what happened to the Shikon no Tama?" He blinked before answering, "No Rin I don't, do you?" She giggled slightly before speaking in return, "Kagome used it to become full demon." That was all she said before bouncing off to her bedroom.

As Lord Sesshoumaru layed in his bed, he kept thinking back to what Rin had said. Not just the fact that Kagome was now a demon, but that Kagome had said she has loved him so much. Little did he know while he was thinking this, Kagome was thinking about him, wondering if there was a way to bring him back. Little did _she_ know that he was alive, and would get the biggest surprise in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Yes, next chapter is out! I hope I cleared up any confusion within the last chapter. If not PM me or send a review telling me what you are confused about. I hope you all like this chapter. Soon, very soon Sesshoumaru and Kagome will meet, can't you just picture her reaction to seeing him?

Disclaimers: No I don't own it! tear

_**Shout outs!**_

**Kagome Miko207**

Kagome lay there on her mat in her own personal hut, not able to sleep a wink, fore her mind had racing thoughts of "what ifs."

If she knew that Rin got her letter, she might feel more at ease, Or maybe she wouldn't, she still hated herself for not being at Lord Sesshoumaru side when he died. No one knew why she has hated herself so much for it; they didn't know that Kagome had been in love with him.

InuYasha has survived, but Lord Sesshoumaru hadn't, or so Kagome thought. InuYasha, after being rejected by Kagome turned to Kikyou, he had thought Kagome would get jealous, but she didn't, she never cared.

As Kagome lay there thinking over these things, something in the back of her mind was nagging at her. It felt like she was wrong about something, yet she didn't know what about. Maybe it was she had forgotten to do something that day. She thought about it, nope still nothing.

----

Kagome woke up to the sound of birds chirping cheerfully. Even though Kagome only got only a few hours of sleep, she felt wide awake, today was the anniversary of Lord Sesshoumaru's death, even though it seemed to be a cheerful day outside, it wasn't, it was a sad day.

Kagome exited her hut, only to spot a letter next to the opening of the hut. It appeared to be in Rin's semi-neat scrawl.

She picked it up and started reading it. It seemed that Rin wanted Kagome to come and visit her at the Castle, as soon as she was awake. Kagome decided that she would, then pay her respects to the deceased Demon Lord.

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow as a precaution, even though Naraku was defeated, there still lurked dangers. Also she knew that her new demon powers would work well, she still felt strange without her bow and arrow. She started off toward the Castle at a brisk walk.

As Kagome was walking she was recalling the past years after the death of Lord Sesshoumaru. She remembered the so-called cold and scrutinizing look he would always look at her. It wasn't actually cold and scrutinizing, but to others it appeared that way.

Also, the day she was kidnapped by him, oh Kami how she thought that was the most wonderful thing in the world. But that fateful day kept replaying in her mind, it never seemed to stop, never.

Kagome reached the Castle within a few hours. She still felt uncomfortable every time she saw it, for some reason it made her feel like Lord Sesshoumaru was still alive.

On one came out to greet her, she knew that no one would, fore Jaken has long ago died. Rumors had been spread about his demise, she didn't know for sure if he was dead, but she assumed so.

She approached the tall, heavy oak doors, and silently wished she wasn't here. She knocked on the door with the silver knocker, wondering if servants and maids still worked here.

The door was soon opened, but not by the person she was expecting. The moment she saw the person she fainted from shock. The person who had answered the door just so happened to be, Lord Sesshoumaru.

A/n: what will happen next? Will Kagome bolt out of the Castle? Or will she freak out and think that Sesshoumaru is a ghost?


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Yes! The next chapter is out! People just loved the previous chapter. I got so many reviews that I couldn't keep track, so no shout outs for this chapter! But a big thank you to all those that reviewed!

Disclaimer: Aw man do I have to do it again? Well I don't own it!

Kagome awoke several hours later from her fainting. She didn't know if what she saw was actually Lord Sesshoumaru. She hoped that it was, oh how she loved him, and wished to see his golden eyes again.

Rin appeared over her with concern in her eyes, yet there was a sign of mischief behind them. As Kagome came to, and her vision focused, she knew she wasn't dreaming. What she saw, would stick in her mind forever, until she died. She saw the Demon she loved, she saw Lord Sesshoumaru standing in the corner of her lavishing room.

Lord Sesshoumaru's golden gaze was enough to make her weak in the knees. If Kagome had been standing, she would bet her life on it that her knees would give way. She wondered what the effect she had on him was.

Lord Sesshoumaru gazed at her, unblinking. If he hadn't been the dignified Demon Lord he was, we was sure he would rush to her side and embrace her. Or he might rush to her side and kiss her deeply and passionately. He could just tell from looking at her that she was wondering what he would do.

Lord Sesshoumaru settled for speaking, instead of hugging or kissing her to death. "Kagome, how have you been these past years? I hope you faired well." Kagome just stared at him, his voice was just as she remembered it, silky and smooth.

A million thoughts ran through Kagome's head at the voice of Lord Sesshoumaru. Some of the thoughts deemed inappropriate for a mere girl of fourteen, fore Rin was still in the room. Other thoughts consisted of hugging him or kissing him. She finally found her voice and spoke, "I've been good these past years, I guess you could say. How have you faired?"

Lord Sesshoumaru loved the sound of her voice; it was the most musical sound in the world. Rin deemed it an appropriate time for her to leave, so she did. The question Kagome asked went unanswered, fore Lord Sesshoumaru having lost his Demon Composure, rushed to her side.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Yes! Here is the new chapter! I love my reviewers so much I decided I would post 2 chapters tonight! There will be Shout outs this time!

Disclaimer: No ownage!

_**Shout Outs!**_

**Sesskag11: **Thank you!

**Kimoukai:** Also thank you!

**InuyashaLover8706: **Thanx

**Amaya Mishugosha: **I know I need to learn to hide my obsession…

**Kim: **Yes, just remain calm!

**LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa : -**tear- I'll miss ya for the week!

**----**

Rin stood outside the bedroom door to Kagome's guest room. She giggled when she saw her father figure, Lord Sesshoumaru, rush to Kagome's bedside. It was the cutest sight to ever be seen by her, it was also the most bizarre thing to see, fore Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't the type to do that.

As Rin stood out there, she started to think. Would Lord Sesshoumaru ask Kagome to be his mate? Would she accept if he did? Does Lord Sesshoumaru rushing to Kagome's bedside signify a new relationship? If so, will it last for as long as she wished it would? So many questions, but that didn't matter at the moment, what mattered was now, the present. The cute moment between her father figure and Kagome.

Rin wondered when someone, most likely her father, would notice that she was outside the door, listening and peeking threw the crack watching. When she thought she wasn't going to be caught, she was, he opened the door, an elegantly shaped eyebrow raised in a silent question.

Damn, she had been caught, oh well, hopefully he wouldn't suspect that this "unexpected" meeting had been planned. The planned had begun the moment she gave the letter to her father, the letter Kagome wrote.

From there, Rin wrote a letter to Kagome, and then delivered it so Kagome would see it. Then when Kagome would arrive she would make herself to busy to answer, making her father answer the door instead. She was hoping for the proper reaction, and she got it, from both of them! Then they had to do the rest on their own.

When her father looked at her, she just stood there grinning like a madman, but in this case a mad woman. She really hoped he wouldn't voice his question. Kagome might get irked about it.

----

Kagome sat on the elegant bed, still slightly shocked at Lord Sesshoumaru's actions. She watched him at the door, at first she didn't know why, but soon found out that Rin was there. That little sneak. Kagome had a feeling that this was planned. Somehow she knew it was planned.

Kagome was so happy that Lord Sesshoumaru was alive! She could finally tell him how she felt. She was pretty sure that he knew that she knew that he loved her. The way that he rushed to her bedside like she would disappear, showed that he did indeed love her, like Rin has claimed.

As Kagome sat there and watched Lord Sesshoumaru interact with Rin, she knew that he was and would always be, a wonderful father. Then that got her thinking.

Would he ask her to be his mate? Would she accept, oh wait a minute, of course she would! Did him rushing to her bedside signify a new relationship between the two of them? Would it last forever? If they mated, would they have pups of their own? If so, would he be a wonderful father to them? So many questions, but so few answers, she only knew the answers to what was happening now, in the present.

Kagome wasn't aware how long she was deep in thought. The first thing she knew was she was sitting here on the bed watching the demon she loved, then next thing she knew she was standing up, next to him. He had her hand in his, and was leading her somewhere. His silky and smooth voice broke her out of her thoughts, "I hope you're hungry now. It's dinner time and Rin is starved, so she says."

Kagome looked up at him, a firm and loving grin set in place upon her lips. "Of course I'm hungry." Everything went quiet after that, the quiet was just fine, it was a peaceful silence, not strained.

---

Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome reached the dining hall, where there were three places set out, one for Rin, one for Lord Sesshoumaru, and one for the woman he loved, Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru walked ahead of Kagome and pulled out a chair for her, it was to the left of his seat, which was at the head of the table. Rin's seat was on his right.

Kagome sat down gracefully. Rin was already seated; she was waiting for Lord Sesshoumaru to be seated now. Rin turned to Kagome once Lord Sesshoumaru was seated. "Kagome, do you feel alright now…that you've seen Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin had said the last part in a low tone, on top of that she had a large grin on her face the moment she saw Kagome's blush. So things were working out.

Lord Sesshoumaru looked at the two females on his left and right questioning. Rin has said something in a low tone, that had made his Kagome blush. He smirked inside, that sounded very musical, his Kagome.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: First things first, no shout outs for this chapter, why? Cause of course there aren't any, for this chapter came out right after the previous one! So do enjoy!

Disclaimers: Same as before, no ownage.

----

After dinner Kagome started walking around the Castle. She wondered where everyone's bedchambers were at, mostly the man she loved. He seemed the type to have a room with just the bare essentials. Rin seemed like the type to have a room that was cluttered with toys and miscellaneous things.

She past by a part of the Castle that seemed it wasn't in use, she wondered why it looked abandoned. Sure there wasn't any dust, but it appeared abandoned. Kagome decided to venture into the hall and check it out.

Sure enough there wasn't any dust. The paintings hanging upon the walls were lavishing, they ranged from simple patterns to complex ones. The furniture was just as lavishing, the tables that were scattered among the hall, were all a rich mahogany. The crystal candle holders were shinnying with an eerie glow, like there was a light up ahead looking upon them.

Kagome ventured father into the fall, where there was actually a light shining, it came from a room. Curiosity having gotten the better of Kagome, she decided to look in the room.

Kagome pushed the door aside, the light was a welcome from the dark hall. She looked around and saw some of the most lavishing furniture in the room; it put the hall to shame. Kagome saw dressers, a desk and a vanity, all of them made of an oak, all rich lavishing colors. Kagome decided to go farther into the room.

She reached an oak door that was opened just enough for her to slip inside, which she did. She looked in the room and saw the same lavishing furniture. When her eyes laid upon the bed, she saw the most breath taking thing. She saw the man she loved sprawled across the bed, his armor removed, his silver hair spilling out around his body, he appeared to be asleep.

A small smile graced her lips at the sight of him sound asleep, looking like an angel. Funny thing that, a demon is the opposite of an angel, yet, he still looked like one.

Kagome walked quietly over to his canopied bed, and looked down at him. His face seemed relaxed; emotions could be seen crossing his face. She traced the Crescent on his forehead with a manicured claw.

----

Lord Sesshoumaru felt something on his forehead, instincts told him to wake up, and he did so reluctantly. When his eyes opened he saw his Kagome. He grabbed her wrists and yanked her down into his lap. Kagome made a small gasp at the sudden movement.

Once Kagome was in his lap, he kissed her passionately. The sudden heat and passion of the kiss made him want to deepen it more, he didn't not knowing how his Kagome would react.

Kagome after realizing the man she loved was kissing her; deepened it. She waited so long to kiss him. When he deepened the kiss even more, she was happy. She opened her mouth when she felt his tongue venturing out towards her lips. She slipped her tongue into his mouth right after.

They had been kissing non-stop for several minutes without taking a breath. They were going to continue kissing when Rin came into the room.

----

Rin bounded into the room, but stopped instantly when she saw Kagome and her father kissing each other. She giggled then thought about slipping out before she was seen. Too late. They already saw her.

Rin watched them break apart; it appeared they were reluctant to do so. She small grin turned into an even broad grin at the content look on both their faces. She guessed that they had waited so long to do that.

Yes! Rin thought, a few more encounters like this between those two and Kagome would be mated with her father. Also she would finally have a mother. They could live like proper family, and hopefully have sisters and brothers!

----------------------

A/n: Yes, I know this chapter could have been longer. But from what I've gathered many people have been waiting for them to kiss! So here you have it!


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Alright! New chapter! I hope you all like chapter 9! I know the kissing scene wasn't much, but that's how it supposes to be. Why? Because it is the first kiss! That's why, and I said so!

Disclaimer: Still no ownage.

**_Shout Out_!**

**InuyashaLover8706**

**-------------------**

Lord Sesshoumaru was taken back by the grin that was on Rin's face. It was a grin of pure evil mischief. Now it dawned on him. Rin planned this.

Rin had said she was "indisposed" when there was a knock on the door. So that meant he had to answer it. Also when Rin was in Kagome's guest room, she had a look of triumph on her face. Yes, this was indeed planned, to a certain extent.

Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome were the victims of a well thought out plan. They had played right into Rin's little hands. But, Lord Sesshoumaru couldn't say that he was angry that she did this. No, he was far from it. He finally got to kiss the woman he loved, Kagome.

Rin's grin broadened even more when she saw Lord Sesshoumaru in thought. Lord Sesshoumaru hated it when things went Rin's way. But this time he didn't hate it. He just welcomed it. Welcomed it like a warm spring morning.

---------------------

Rin stood there, looking up at her father, Kagome, her future mother still sitting in his lap. She giggled, knowing they had forgotten their position.

This kiss signified a new relationship between the two, finally! Soon they would be sharing the same room, doing only Kami knows what. Then he would ask her to be his mate, she would say yes. After most likely months later, Kagome would get pregnant, then she would have pups. That meant only two things. One, Rin would finally have the family she always wished for. And two, she would be a sister!

Rin crossed her arms over her chest, still looking at her father, expectantly. If Rin did more pushing, then by next week, she would have a mother. But, she couldn't allow either one of them know what she was doing. She couldn't leave any clues what so ever.

-------------------------

Kagome sat in Lord Sesshoumaru's lap, watching what would happen next between Rin and her father. Kagome had long ago figured out that Rin has planned all this, at least to a certain extent. It appeared that it has just dawned on Lord Sesshoumaru, she giggled at that.

Kagome tried to hide her grin and giggle before Lord Sesshoumaru looked at her, and heard her. Too late. He turned and looked at her, raising an elegantly shaped eyebrow. Time for a good believable excuse. But the question she had been waiting for never came.

When Kagome looked up, she was met with both a pair of golden eyes and those same soft lips. The kiss was just a brief one, but she still loved it none the less. Rin didn't seem to mind them kissing. It seems she was hoping we would kiss more. That little sneaky devil!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Yes, a short chapter, but oh well! At least another one has been posted! There is going to be at least 5 more chapters!


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: Yes, I love my reviewers! So here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Still, no ownage

_**Shout outs!**_

**Kimoukai: _Yes, it is weird! But so what!_ **

**StarlightDemonFiresong: _Thank you. No one seems to make Rin this way, so I did!_**

**UnlovedBandNerd: _I'm glad you like it! She is a little devil!_**

**Amaya Mishugosha**

**Kim**: **_Glad you loved it!_**

**Inuyashalover8706**: **_Thank you, Rin is sneaky_**!

---------------------------

Lord Sesshoumaru knew that Rin wanted a mother badly, but for now he wasn't going to tell anyone. He had promised himself that he would one day get a mother for Rin, one that she would love, one that he would love. So he wanted Kagome both for himself and Rin. Yes, of course he loved Kagome, how could he not?

By the end of the night, everyone was asleep in Lord Sesshoumaru's room. Rin and Kagome were curled up against Lord Sesshoumaru. This was the happiest moment of Lord Sesshoumaru. But little did he know that soon he would be even happier.

-------------------------------------

Everyone woke up to the bright light of the sun shining in on Lord Sesshoumaru's bedchambers. Rin was instantly jumping out of the bed, hyper, for no reason. Kagome blinked a few times before stretching and removing herself from the bed. A hand shot out and snaked around her waist, pulling her back onto the bed.

Kagome gasped as she was pulled back down, but was soon met with a pair of warm soft lips belonging to Lord Sesshoumaru. She returned the kiss, but broke away after remembering that Rin was in the room still, and she was till hyper. She has something planned, but what?

After that, they all went down to eat breakfast. It was eaten in silence, but it was just fine. Afterwards Rin ran off before whispering something in Lord Sesshoumaru's ear. Kagome tried to listen, but it seemed the whisper was too low for her to hear, oh well.

--------------------------------

Lord Sesshoumaru walked off to his study; because he was suppose to meet Rin there, for only Kami knows what. As he walked in and saw Rin he could swear he saw a look on triumph plastered on her face, but in a blink of an eye it was gone. He sat down in his chair behind his desk, eyeing Rin suspiciously.

--------------------------------

A/n Yes a short chapter, but more chapters will be coming once I'm caught up with my science!


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: Yes, this chapter might be short! I don't really know! Well, I changed my mind people there actuall might be less than 5 chapters left. Sad I know, but I'm pretty sure you will love it none the less.

Disclaimer: Still no ownage

_**Shout outs!**_

**killorbkilled1694**

**Inuyashalover8706**

**Kim**

**inuyasharox194**

**----------------------------------------**

After an hour spent in his study talking with Rin, Sesshoumaru exited it, feeling slightly hyper, if that was possible. A smile was plastered to his face, and there was a slight bounce in his step.

Lord Sesshoumaru was walking in search of his Kagome. Rin was standing in the door way to Lord Sesshoumaru's study, smirking evilly. Perfect, she got her father to agree to it.

Kagome however, had no clue what was going on. She wasn't even suspicious; she was out in the garden, wandering about aimlessly.

Lord Sesshoumaru approached Kagome, now nervous. This never happened to him. Why was he nervous? Oh well, he had to do it. Finally he had to.

Lord Sesshoumaru walked up behind Kagome, his back facing the tree, his hand behind his back, hiding something. Kagome turned around and looked at him, a loving smile on her face.

Lord Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and plunged into it. Lord Sesshoumaru brought his hand out from behind his back; in it was a single Red Rose. He handed it to Kagome, waiting for her reaction. Kagome took the rose, and smelled it.

Easy part was done, now it was time for the hard part. He took another breath before continuing, he couldn't back out now, like the saying goes, it now or never.

Lord Sesshoumaru pulled out a black velvet box, and opened it up; to reveal a ring. It was a silver band with Amethyst and Tanzanite, all of the highest quality. Now it was time for the last part that would decided whether they were meant for each other. His voice was low, yet still silky, "Kagome, would you do me the honor, of marrying me and becoming my mate?"

Lord Sesshoumaru held his breath, afraid of the answer. Kagome looked at the ring with wide eyes, Lord Sesshoumaru could see love in them, that reassured him of her answer. Kagome voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears, "Yes! Absolutely yes! I would love to marry you and become your mate."

Lord Sesshoumaru let out the breath he had been holding. The he grabbed her in a fierce, yet gentle hug. He finally had the women he loved. He was finally settling down and getting married and getting a mate!

Rin now would have a mother. One that would love her to death, one that would always spoil her. He would finally have some one who loved him for who he was, not just for his power and money.

Rin came running out of the Castle; she launched herself into her new Okaa-san's arms. Lord Sesshoumaru smiled a truly brilliant smile; a smile that seemed to light up the whole world.

Lord Sesshoumaru picked them both up and carried them into _their_ Castle. He wanted to marry Kagome as soon as possible. He was pretty sure that she wanted to marry him just as much, and as soon as possible.

-------------------------------------

A/n: No, this isn't the last chapter! You would know if it was! I hope you enjoyed it, it was slightly longer than the others! If you want to see what the gems look like, go to my profile, and click on the links!


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Sorry for it taking a while for this new chapter to come out. Been busy with school work and what not. I know excuses, excuses! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Ya, there only a few more chapters left, sad I know.

Disclaimers: Nope, no ownage.

_**Shout outs!**_

**Kim**

**Amaya Mishugosha**

**daegogurl619**

**LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa**

**--------------------------------------**

A week had passed since Lord Sesshoumaru proposed. Tomorrow was the big day. The day that Him and Kagome would get married, and mate. All the servants and maids were busy arranging things for the wedding tomorrow.

The flower decorations had to be properly arranged, and the seats set out for the guest for the ceremony. The large dining table used for grand parties had to be set up with all the necessary things. It was all hectic. Everyone was busy doing something. Even the bride and groom, of course Rin was doing something; helping with the flower arrangements.

Lord Sesshoumaru was in his study, trying to write his marriage vows; it was a hard task to say the least. At least he didn't have to worry about choosing his tux; it was already hanging up in his closet. On top of that he was trying his damnest not to go insane from not being able to see Kagome, until the actual wedding. Since Kagome use to be human he agreed to have a wedding like in the present. That meant everything that came with it.

Kagome was in her guest room she had used when she first came here. Why you may ask. Well because it was traditional that the groom doesn't see the bride before the wedding. She had already written her wedding vows. Her dress was already picked out and it was hanging up in the closet. She had decided on a traditional present day wedding, because it was the only kind of weddings she had seen and attended.

Rin was sitting out in the foyer trying to be bossing. Ok she wasn't, but she was trying to get the servants to arrange the flowers like she was. Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru had left the flower arranging up to Rin. Why, because they didn't have much experience with flower arrangements. Neither did Rin, but she loved flowers so much that she would willing to do it, and besides it was her Fathers and soon to be mothers wedding; so she wanted to help as much as possible.

Lord Sesshoumaru had already learned about the demise of Jaken, how he died to save Rin's life. That surprised him far beyond he thought possible. Jaken had been known to hate and loathe Rin more than anything. When Lord Sesshoumaru had learn of Jaken dying to save Rin's life that seemed like a miracle that he actually cared. Lord Sesshoumaru was startled out of his thoughts when he realized he hadn't gotten very far on his marriage vows. He sighed and decided he would ask his daughter for her help on this. She had after all pretended to be human for a while, and had talked with her soon to be mother about the human weddings.

Kagome chuckled to herself, why, because she could just imagine her soon to be husband and mate trying to come up with marriage vows. That must be the funniest thing. But the humor was short lived when there was an annoyed knock on her bedchamber door. In a huff she answered it, and was greeted by an irritated and very pissed off looking snake demon. Uh oh, what had she done this time that caused this servant to look like this? Oh wait, this was the snake demon that has sought out her soon to be husband. This snake demon wanted to be his mate. That right she is pissed because she has to cater to me right now. Kagome thought about making this demons' life a living hell.

Rin was interrupted from her flower arranging because her father needed her help with his marriage vows. She chuckled slightly; her father didn't know anything about marriage vows, how funny. Rin walked to her fathers study and just walked in without knocking. When she entered he was pacing, like a father waiting to hear the news of his wife having a child. Oh wait, if she kept thinking that then she would keep thinking about it.

Lord Sesshoumaru stopped his pacing when his daughter entered. She had a broad grin on her face; she must think this is funny; it wasn't. He couldn't bring himself to be mad at her. He was too busy being stressed about what he should say in his marriage vows.

Rin sat down in her fathers' desk chair and started writing. She finished writing, and hopped out of the room without a word. When Lord Sesshoumaru looked down at his paper for his marriage vows, he saw them written out. It was like Rin had read his mind. Oh wait, she can read minds, and she put his thoughts in word form. He loved her so much for doing that. Now that his vows were finished, he decided he needed to get a couple hours rest before dinner.

--------------------------------------------

A/n: It may seem short, but that's ok! I decided on a chapter about all the hustle and bustle of getting the preparation for the wedding! Muwhahaha! I hoped you enjoyed that chapter slightly.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: Hey people! Hopefully the chapters will be longer, if not, oh well! I hope you enjoy the last of the chapters!

Disclaimers: Nope no ownage

_**Shout outs!**_

**LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa**

**Kim**

**-------------------------------------**

It was finally the day of the wedding; everyone was hurrying to do the last touches before the guests arrived. There were going to be at least two-hundred guests, so things had to be finished quickly.

By 11am the guests had already started arriving, the wedding was scheduled to begin at approximately 2pm. Rin was standing at the entrance gates welcoming the guests and checking off who was there and wasn't; all the maids and servants were too busy. So far, the Lords and Ladies of the North, South, and East had already arrived, along with their children. Of course there was InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, who had all arrived promptly at 11:20am. Kaede wasn't going to be there, because she had died two months ago, from old age.

Kagome's mother, brother and grandfather weren't going to be there. There was no way for them to be able to go. The well only allowed one person to pass through now, and that person was Kagome. InuYasha's rosary had been removed once the Shikon no Tama was completed. Sango and Miroku were due to get married the following spring. Shippo was going to be living with Sango and Miroku, even though Kagome had been like his mother. Shippo had decided that living in a humble home would be safest for him; it was in the long run.

---------------------------------------------

Lord Sesshoumaru was in his bedchambers getting his tux on; he thought it was going to be difficult, but it actually wasn't. He had gotten up early in the morning, due to the wedding only being hours away. Today was the day he would marry Kagome, and become her mate, and her his. He looked out his window and saw that most of the guests had arrived, that would mean soon Rin would come back in and get dressed in her flower girl dress, that his Kagome picked out.

Kagome was in the same guest room, getting her wedding dress on. It was a gorgeous one. She saw that her friends had arrived, she was happy they were able to come, but the fact that Kaede wasn't there made her slightly sad. Yes, she had known that Kaede had died, but she was like a grandmother to her while she would visit the feudal era. Now Kagome lived here, instead of visiting. She noted that the Lord and Ladies and their children had also arrived, she hadn't met any of them. She was hoping she would make a good first impression.

All the guests had finally arrived, so Rin rushed inside to change quickly; the wedding was going to be starting in half an hour. Within 20 minutes Rin was dressed and ready to do her job. Her soon to be mother didn't want to have bridesmaids, she thought that it was a waste. She had so many friends that it would be rude to choose only a couple of them. InuYasha was surprisingly her fathers' best man. Why, because InuYasha had protected Kagome when Lord Sesshoumaru was thought dead. The ring bearer was Shippo, he looked funny in his mini-tux, because his tail was still a ball of fluff after four years, but he had matured.

-------------------------------------------

All the guests were seated, and the priest was in front of the alter, waiting for the bride and groom. All the guests were murmuring to each other, wondering who would walk the bride down the aisle. No one had heard who was suppose to do it. All they knew was that the flower girl was Rin, and the Ring Bearer was Shippo. As the guests sat there waiting for the groom to come out and stand in front of the alter, they were handed glasses of champagne.

---------------------------------------------------

Lord Sesshoumaru was standing there in front of the alter waiting for his bride to emerge from the castle doors. The wedding was taking place outside in the gardens. The wedding music started to play, that was the beginning of it. Shortly after the music started Rin walked out, scattering flowers on the aisle way. That meant that Shippo was to exit soon. Which he did, he came down the aisle with the utmost serious expression on his face. He had in his hands a small pillow with the rings on them. They were simple rings, but they meant so much more than just a simple ring. They had inscriptions on the inside of them. They were just mere simple words, but meant so much more.

Now it was show time. Now it was time for Kagome to exit from the Castle, with whoever was suppose to escort her down the aisle. Not even Lord Sesshoumaru himself knew who the person was. The Castle doors opened one more time, and out step, the most beautiful bride anyone has ever seen. There breath was taken away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Yes! I know still kind of short, but that's ok! I had to leave you at this. So that way it would leave you wanting more! The wedding part may seem kind of rushed, only because I don't usually write weddings… Anyways who is the person who is going to escort Kagome down the aisle? Enjoy!


	15. LAST CHAPTER!

A/n: Yes! I know the last chapter was a cliffy! But that was the point! The next chapter is coming out sooner than you all thought right? Why, because I'm trying to finish this story so I can start my new one! The new one will take a while to get posted, so if you like fruits basket, then I'm sure you might like this one! Anyways on with the necessary things!

Disclaimers: Forgot to say in the last chapter, I don't own the wedding song. And nope don't own InuYasha still!

_**Shout outs!**_

**LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa**

**Kim**

**--------------------------------------------**

Lord Sesshoumaru stared with his mouth open wide and his eyes almost popping out of his sockets. What he saw was a naked InuYasha! Nah, kidding what he saw was Kagome, in the most beautiful dress ever seen.

As the doors opened for Kagome, she noticed everyone was staring at her, with wide eyes. Her dress was white and satin; it went down pass her ankles, was strapless, and had a long train flowing behind her. The upper part of the dress was lacey, and the fringe at the bottom of the dress was also lacey. Her hair was in a semi-complicated yet elegant up do. She had diamond studded earrings and a matching necklace.

As she started exiting from the Castle doors, people could just make out an older man walking by her side. Once they were completely out of the door, everyone saw who was escorting her. Only a select few knew who the older man was. When Lord Sesshoumaru saw, he was astonished; he didn't expect that out of everyone this one person was leading his bride down the aisle. The person that was leading Kagome down the aisle was none other than Toutosai.

Lord Sesshoumaru fixed his eyes on his bride. Kami she looked beautiful. The train of her dress was just being pulled as she walked. She glided down the aisle like an angel would from heaven. She did look like an angel wearing that dress. Lord Sesshoumaru thought that she had looked drop dead gorgeous the day he met her, but now words could not even describe her beauty.

Kagome soon reached the steps of the alter where Lord Sesshoumaru met her and helped her up the steps. Toutosai then sat down in his respected seat. The priest looked at the two, and smiled, he was finally happy to see that Lord Sesshoumaru was taking a mate, and getting married.

The priest read the wedding lines from his little book. Once he got to the part "to those who object to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace" he paused, when everyone thought no one was going to interrupt, someone did.

People looked around and saw who the person was. She was wearing a simple kimono, a fan in her hand. She looked angry, beyond reason. Her eyes appeared to be a reddish color, her hair was black but from the angle it looked like a bluish. Those who had fought her would instantly know who she was.

The priest not knowing who the person was, just asked why she objected to the marriage. Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome growled, knowing who this person was. They thought that she was killed during the battle, but she wasn't. That must mean she was able to free herself from her masters grasp.

She was truly evil, and sinister looking now. She had a smirk place upon her lips, any minute she would snarl it seemed. "I don't approve of this marriage, because Lord Sesshoumaru truly loves me, and I love him. So I suggest that you call a stop to this _unholy_ wedding."

Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes were practically red. He was angry and everyone knew it. Everyone also knew that this uninvited _wench_ was lying like there was no tomorrow. They also knew that Lord Sesshoumaru had been in love with Kagome for years. Now, anyone who doubted his love for Kagome, was proved wrong, why? Because just minutes after the wench's sentence was spoken, Lord Sesshoumaru spoke, it showed all anger he had, and it was dripping with a promised painful death.

"Kagura, you are an unwanted guest, your words mean nothing to me. For interrupting my wedding, and voicing such lies, along with threatening my bride many times, I'm going to do what I've always wanted to do. Murder you!" With one last ferocious snarl Lord Sesshoumaru lunged at Kagura with his untold speed.

Lord Sesshoumaru was a blur to everyone. Once he was standing next to his bride once again, everyone saw the damaged inflicted upon Kagura. She was laying on the ground, eyes wide with horror. Her intestines were spilling forth from her body in an ungodly manner. Her blood, which should have been a red, was actually almost black, she was a tainted soul. One so corrupt that even Kami would've killed her. Where ever her blood spilt it sizzled.

Kagome and everyone else looked at her dying body, and shrugged it off. She would not be missed. Lord Sesshoumaru may have looked like he would have blood on him, but in fact he was still immaculate as he was when the wedding started.

Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru turned back to look at the priest. Which the priest took as his cue to resume the wedding. Shortly afterwards the marriage vows were exchanged. Now it was the part that everyone was anticipating, the kiss. The two smiled at Rin, then smiled at each other. Lord Sesshoumaru moved closer to Kagome and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was a small one, but held the utmost love and devotion.

Lord Sesshoumaru led his wife from the alter, Rin in tow. They went to the dinning area, and sat themselves down. All the guest did the same. Music started playing as servants and maids started handing out glass of champagne to the adults, sparkling cider to the children.

Once the music started, Lord Sesshoumaru led Kagome out onto the dance floor and they started dancing. This was the first dance the two had as a married couple. Everyone was happy to see that the Lord of the Western Lands had taken a wife and a mate. The dinner was many hours long, there was lots of dancing and drinking. Soon everyone had left. So that left Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru and Rin. Now it was bed time.

Rin had gone off to her room in the east wing and was asleep, shortly after retiring to her room. Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru retired to their room. But you might think that they actually went to sleep, which isn't true.

------------------------------------

The next morning was a usual one. Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru were already down in the dining hall waiting for their breakfast. Minutes later Rin joined them, a grin on her face. She looked at her new mother, and her grin grew even bigger. Rin saw her fathers mark on her new mother. So now it was official, Lord Sesshoumaru had taken a wife and mate.

Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru decided that they would wait a few years before they had children. Why? Because they had Rin, and Rin needed attention, she was after all fourteen. She needed attention because; she had just gained a new mother, and needed to get use to her. Besides, Kagome wasn't ready to have a child of her own yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Yes, this is the end of the story! Sorry! I know it was rushed! But the story was longer than I thought it would be! I hope you all enjoyed it! Yes, you may flame me now for ending it! I don't care! Yes, the details about Kagura dying were kind of gory for those that don't like blood and such. I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have continued this from the first chapter!


End file.
